Earth
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: When the fight between Leaf and Sound is over only a few survive, can Neji risk losing someone else as well. The Last One in the series! Fire, Earth, Air and Water Disclaimer: not mine NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is Earth from the Fire, Earth, Air and Water series and yes it is the second one but the version I had I lost and then scrapped the original then I scrapped that story and started this though the one I started will be finished Eventually! I promise**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Character death**

Neji sat at the edge of the white hospital bed, white eyes unblinking as he focussed on the brunette teen lying on the white sheets tainted crimson with blood that still flowed in places. She lay unmoving, eyes closed, hair lose on the bed. The only sounds were the steady rhythm of the heart monitor and Neji's breathing slightly out of pace.

This was the first time he had come to visit her, he was scared to, after he nearly died in the Leaf Vs Sound battle. He heard that she died on the battlefield and nearly went insane from grief. He examined the bandages that adorned his skin, underneath the white Hyuuga robes, his chest was bound and his shoulder was still bleeding profusely despite the attempts of Tsunade who managed to heal most of his wounds except that one and his now broken heart.

He stepped over to the window leaning against the cool glass, half expecting to see Lee running around and training. But with a heavy heart he remembered that Lee was gone and now lay amongst the fallen along with his beloved sensei Gai and so many young shinobi and kunoichi, who fell beside the ones they loved.

Turning back, he half stepped towards her, choking at the last moment, he pulled out a kunai with a once white ribbon wrapped around the handle now smeared with dark blood, yellow with sweat and tears for the fallen, a tiny dragon lay engraved within the blade. He laid it don on the table, turning he headed for the memorial stone.

He found the Nara.

"Lord Hokage" he bowed as the spiky haired teen turned, at nearly 20 he almost resembled his father Shikaku perfectly he now even had a scar across his right cheek crossing from right to left. 

"Hyuuga-San" he looked solemn, eyes awake all the time scanning the stone that stood in front of them both "How is she?" Shikamaru asked knowing where Neji had come from

"No change" He answered finding the names of his former team-mate and teacher next to each other

"I see" Shikamaru nodded "and yourself?" 

"Its nothing" he lied feeling his muscles protest as he knelt in front of the stone

"If you say so" 

"I'm sorry…" Neji started 

"Its not your fault that they died" Shikamaru dropped his head "I mean we've all lost someone in this war you cant go blaming yourself for anything" 

Neji nodded "How's Temari?" 

"Just minor injuries thank Kami, if it had been any worse I dread to think" he shook his head trying to clear the image in his mind. Shikamaru held out his hand to Neji "You know that I'm only a temporary Hokage?" Neji nodded 

"Who have you chosen?" 

"Tenten, I assume you saw the letter on the table?" 

"But!" Neji started to protest

"She is the best choice after me, and my word is considered law"

"I understand, but" 

"But what?" 

"What if she doesn't survive?" 

"You doubt she will?" the Hyuuga bowed his head 

"Well no" 

"Its settled, when she wakes up, I will resign as Hokage and leave Tenten in charge" Neji bowed 

"I must go" he turned away from Shikamaru a hand clenched into a fist

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji returned to the hospital and spent the next few days sat at his team-mates bedside, he didn't sleep, hardly ate and all the time, waited his hand holding hers, waiting for a response.

The rain thundered down outside turning the fields and training grounds into mud, Neji turned a kunai around his fingers constantly waiting and praying that she would wake up and smile at him.

"Neji?" he spun around "Nej?…" the voice was shaky but most defiantly female, his white eyes turned to the bed where they met chocolate. Tenten gave a weak smile "what happened?, I feel like I was hit by a truck" Neji was speechless instead he gathered her in his arms and held her to his chest

"I thought I lost you" 

"I'm ok" she wrapped her arms around his waist and they both stayed like that until Tenten noticed the rain pounding on the windows

"Where are Lee and Gai- Sensei?" she asked looking up at him

"I'm sorry, they…" 

This was too much for her, she burst into tears

"Lee-kun, Gai- Sensei" she grabbed the front of Neji's shirt holding on 

"Do you want to see them?" he asked holding the shaking teen in his arms, she nodded against his shirt 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ten?" Neji held out his hand under the umbrella "are you ok?" she nodded numbly as she sat in front of the stone and held out a shaking hand to the marble tracing the names of the fallen, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, the two had fallen at each others sides in combat and in love.

Both shinobi and kunoichi together at peace. 

Her fingers moved onto others. Her tears fell to the ground splashing in the mud on the graves of those who had been lost. To Neji it seemed even the sky was crying with her at that moment.

Uchia Sasuke, even chicken butt was gone, his bride to be Haruno Sakura left battling for her life, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji were amongst the fallen, leaving Nara Shikamaru as the sole remaining member of Ino-Shika-Cho, even the original trio had fallen. The names Inori, Choza and Shikaku were engraved in the stone next to their children.

Rock Lee and Gai were there too. This was too much as she punched the ground leaving a small crater which quickly filled with tears. He ran to her side 

"I'm sorry" he said softly 

"It was my fault" she whispered "it was my damb fault, I shouldn't of left" 

"Tenten" he held her arm helping her up "its not your fault, don't think that" he put his hand on her chin

"Neji? What are you…" she was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers "What was that?" 

"I don't want to lose you" 

"You won't, I'm here for you" she reached up and kissed him "I promise"

ALL DONE, THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW IT INSPIRES ME

Sorry little crazy but I did it 


	2. An

Hey its just me

Thanks for watching, reading and reviewing my story

If you are interested there is another 3 in this series, which I would like you to read and possibly review for me


End file.
